Fear
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: This was a request on the DGM Kink Meme. While heading back from a mission, Allen gets fed up with Kanda's attitude and decides to teach him a lesson. This story DOES contain yaoi malexmale, rape, & OOC. Don't like it please don't even read it.


Kanda sighed sitting in the train compartment heading back to headquarters. He was quite annoyed given the events that had happened on this mission. Firstly, instead of getting to go alone, the moyashi was sent as his partner. He had tried to convince Komui to just send him but the older male never changed his mind. Secondly, when they reached their destination, something happened that ended up making the younger boy sick for a couple of days. So he had to put off searching for the innocence rumored to be there to take care of the stupid moyashi.

When the idiot finally started feeling better and they were able to search for the innocence, they got attacked by a large hoard of akuma. While fighting, he noticed that the moyashi was reacting slower than usual. Suddenly, an attack came from behind and if he hadn't moved quickly it would have hit Allen for sure. The final thing was, after they managed to defeat all the akuma, they found out there was no innocence.

It had definitely been the worst mission ever. His dark eyes looked over as the door opened and Allen walked in. He made sure to glare hard at the other and noticed a glare in return from the younger exorcist. Allen then moved to sit across from him and averted his gaze to the window watching the last bright rays of sunlight disappear as night arrived. His glare remained on the white-haired male until the silvery blue orbs turned to him again looking slightly irrate.

"What is your problem, Kanda?" Allen asked, clearly frustrated, "You keep glaring at me like I've done something, but I haven't done anything."

"Tch," was the Japanese exorcist's only response as he turned his gaze away. He didn't need to explain anything to the idiot moyashi. Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders pushing him firmly against the compartment's wall. He was momentarily shocked though all that appeared on his features was a cold glare.

"Let me go, moyashi," he said icily.

"My name is Allen and I won't," he said, "I'm getting tired of your attitude."

"Like I care," Kanda growled now looking angrier, "Now get your cursed hands off me."

That was the final straw for Allen as he let go of one of the older male's shoulders and punched him hard across the face. Kanda was ready to retaliate but Allen managed to grab both of his wrists and pin his hands above his head.

He glared at the younger male while trying to pull his wrists free. Failing to do so, he had to question if the moyashi was stronger than he looked or if he was getting weaker. A frown crossed his features at the latter of those thoughts. While in his thoughts, he felt his coat being unbuttoned and his struggles started again but he still couldn't pull free even though his wrists were now being held by only one of Allen's hands.

"What are you doing, moyashi?" he asked angrily while still struggling. He then winced feeling a fist solidly come into contact with his stomach. Kanda looked up at the other exorcist and a small bit of fear developed in his heart at the other's dark expression.

"I'm going to teach you why you should show other people respect," Allen said as he finished opening Kanda's jacket and started on his shirt.

This made Kanda's rage grow and he kicked the younger male away. As he got up, Allen moved kicking him in the stomach making him fall back onto the seat he'd just gotten off of. The British exorcist was immediately on the older Japanese one trying again to pin him down. Seeing Mugen laying to the side, Allen grabbed the hilt and pulled it from it's sheath. Having shortly before grabbed Kanda's wrists, he quickly pulled back the other's katana and ran it through the palms of his hands and firmly into the wall.

Kanda bit his lip to keep from yelling out and even though he's had worse injuries that one hurt terribly. Allen smirked wickedly at him and then started on the buttons of his shirt again. He was so busy with his thoughts of teaching Kanda his lesson that he didn't notice the very slowly growing fear in the other's wide dark eyes. The Japanese male shivered slightly as horrific memories he'd suppressed were beginning to surface.

Fear gripped his heart painfully as the younger male's image became distorted and changed to the visage of someone he'd forgotten long ago. He shook his head pushing into the seat more. This couldn't be happening. He needed to escape. At the feeling of hands on his pants, he tried to pull his hands free only to injure them worse and cause more blood to flow down his arms.

"Let me go," his voice came out panicked but he didn't care to notice as his breathing and heart rate increased.

Cold blue eyes glared hard into wide fearful black, "No I won't."

Through his veil of fear, Kanda wasn't seeing Allen but someone from his past. While his mind was bringing back more memories with each passing moment, he only barely noticed as his pants and underwear were pulled down but stopped at the tops of his boots. He was then brought back as pain shot from his hands while the blade tore though his hands as he was forcibly turned so he was facing the wall with his back to the younger male.

Silent tears now slowly streamed down his face as he heard the zipper of Allen's pants being brought down. Then he was given no warning as he felt the tip of the other's erection being forced into his unprepared body. A cry of pain ripped from his throat but was muffled by the hand now covering his mouth. The tears continued as he felt the other completely inside him.

Instead of giving Kanda time to adjust to the intrusion, Allen immediately pulled out and pushed in again. He groaned at the tight heat around his pulsing manhood as he continued pounding into the older male. He ignored the small voice in the back of his mind saying it was wrong. He needed to teach Kanda his lesson and being lenient on the other wouldn't help. As he thrust in quickly, he heard a muffled moan of surprise come from the Japanese male and he smirked knowingly aiming to hit that spot with every thrust.

This was pure torture for Kanda as he braced his ripped and bleeding hands against the wall in front of him. Pain ran from them and he could do nothing even as they were slowly healing. The feeling of the other moving inside of him hurt and he partially wondered how anyone could find this pleasurable. Suddenly, a moan escaped from his lips as a feeling of pleasure coursed through his body. As the other continued hitting that spot, he could feel himself hardening quickly. The hand was removed from his mouth and moved to grip his hardened length in time with the thrusts into his body.

He began panting harshly as pleasure and pain seemed to blend in his body. His thoughts were mixed up as he could only focus on this unwanted but sweet torture. Suddenly the built-up pleasure exploded from him and he cried out as he came into the other's hand and over the wall and seat. Allen gasped as he felt Kanda's muscles tighten around him and that pushed him over the edge as he released inside the other.

Completely spent, Allen pulled out of Kanda and let go of him. Kanda fell onto the seat into his own semen and he felt the sticky substance inside him dribbling down his thighs. He took in a shakey breath trying to ignore the other's presence and wishing he would disappear. Suddenly a hand roughly grabbed his chin forcing him to look up and he felt warm slightly rough lips against him. He tried to pull away but failed and instead gave in defeated. Finally the forced kiss ended and he stared almost soullessly at the other.

Allen gave a wicked smirk, "Hopefully you remember your lesson."

He then composed himself and left for a reason that Kanda didn't know. The Japanese exorcist weakly adjusted his clothes and curled up. He ignored the pain shooting up his spine as he fell into a troubled sleep of his own horrific memories.


End file.
